


A Moment of Peace

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, KHUX - Back Cover, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: After the fight against Aced, Ava watches over the recovering Invi, enjoying this moment of peace in these difficult times.





	A Moment of Peace

The wind blew in a gentle whisper when the sun rose over the roofs of Daybreak Town. The town hadn't quite awaken yet from its nightly slumber, but surely soon the first people would rise and go out for their daily hunt after Lux – a daily ritual that got intense by each passing day.

Ava's face twitched when a single ray of sunlight hushed through the window and tickled her cheek, inhaling deep and groaning then as she felt pain in her back. She clutched her back when she rose from the uncomfortable position she was in, sitting down normally on the chair she fell asleep on.   
  
Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stay here for the night …   
  
_Invi!_  
  
After she rubbed her red cheeks that still told from her tiredness, the memories from yesterday dawned to her. Briefly she shook her head to sort her memories, but they weren't lying to her. What she saw in front of her was no different from what she remembered before she fell asleep.   
  
Wrapped in a warm blanket Invi lied safely in her bed, asleep and breathing steadily, much to Ava's relief. Invi's scarf was loosely around her neck, giving her more freedom to breathe more comfortably. Ava leaned back on her chair and sighed, taking in the warmth of the morning sun – a warmth she definitely needed after a day and night of worrying down to her bones.  
  
Although she got her own share of bruises, Invi got it worse and in no way Ava would leave her alone in this state. She couldn't bring it over her heart to leave a fellow Foreteller – or, _friend –_ behind in these difficult times. Yesterday was a day she never could have imagined to happen, not even after she knew of the differences that had been brewing between them for quite some time.   
  
They were supposed to stick together, maintain the balance of the world, and be an example to their unions.  
  
But now all of this was slowly falling apart.  
  
Ava sunk her head and sighed. Her hands still felt numb from yesterday's fighting, she realized after clenching them together – exhaustion ran deep in her bones, her limbs aching, and sleeping in this weird position didn't make it any better. She might be a Foreteller, but that didn't mean she was some kind of invincible force that never needed rest.   
  
“ … Ava?”  
  
The weak voice made Ava look up again with a gasp, her gaze immediately landing on Invi.   
  
“Invi, you're awake!” She reached forward and found one of Invi's hand under the blanket. “Are you feeling better?”   
  
A small nod came from her and Ava was met with a smile, letting out a sigh of relief at those news.  
  
“That's good to hear.”  
  
“And what about you? Are you still hurting?” Invi's voice was still weak, but the concern in her voice was clear to hear.  
  
Ava tightened her grip on Invi's hand.  
  
“I'm … fine, really.”  
  
Of course that lie didn't get through.  
  
“Ava, don't lie to me. I know you aren't, especially when I see you spent the night sitting in this chair.” She shifted a bit further away, releasing herself from Ava's grip, and made space on the bed. “Here, lie down a bit. You need some rest, too.”  
  
“But … I -” Ava hesitated. She wasn't sure why exactly, but something inside her stir, made her heart flutter. But seeing how comfortable Invi was and how much her muscles screamed for some rest, maybe the invitation to lie down with her wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
Ava nodded, mostly to herself. “Okay.”  
  
Slipping off her boots, Ava joined her side, the tenseness already washing away from her the second she found a good position to lie in. Invi removed her hands from under the blanket and lied them on top, shifting a bit still to give Ava enough space. Eventually they found the perfect position, both on their backs lying side by side, and Ava sank back in the pillow under her head, folding her hands over her stomach.  
  
A comfortable silence swept over them, only a few noises coming from outside as the town grew busier with each passing minute. Soon the Fountain Plaza nearby would be overrun by keyblade wielders of any kind, setting out for their daily routine to gather Lux.   
  
But no one would know about the two Foretellers lying close to each other, sharing this resting and silent moment together.   
  
Ava was close to falling asleep again, with her night not being the most restful and the given situation. Her hand fell to her side and ghosted over Invi's, quickly retreating before Invi could take notice of it.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
“You seem tired. You should sleep some.”  
  
“I …” Ava knew this was a losing fight. Arguing against Invi was pointless, especially given how right she was. So she simply closed her mouth and let all tension in her body go, embracing the comfort she experienced right now.  
  
It didn't take her long to fall asleep.   
  
Invi couldn't help but smile at this. Finally a calm moment after all the hardships they have been through in the past months – relaxing, not caring of what was happening outside. Of course it would only be a fleeting moment, she knew she had to face the consequences of that battle soon, but still she treasured it deep in her heart.  
  
The Fountain Plaza must be overrun by now, considering the loud noises coming from outside. Somewhat comforting, Invi had to admit. At least some things didn't change over time.  
  
She tilted her head to the sleeping Ava beside her, in awe how fast Ava managed to find rest. She smiled again, shifting closer to her in a careful manner to not disturb her – that was the last thing she wanted to do, Ava earned her rest.  
  
Close, but still not touching her, Invi lied beside her now, feeling the warmth radiating from her. This time it was Invi's hand who ghosted over Ava's and she didn't retreat like Ava did before – shyly she traced her fingers over hers and then clasped them together, lightly holding her hand in her own.  
  
Her heart was _pumping_ , but still she kept calm and took in as much as she could from this situation. Only the two of them, safe and sound, in a place unbothered by any outside forces – considering the current happenings, Invi wasn't sure when they had another opportunity like this again.   
  
If they would ever again in the first place.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Invi simply let the time flow, pushing away any kind of bad feeling or thought that came forward. There was plenty of time to deal with that later, if not soon.  
  
Roughly an hour must have passed until Ava slightly shifted beside her. Invi looked down to their hands still linked and tried to let loose of her, but Ava held on tight, not letting her go. She wanted to say _something_ – anything, really – but no word left her as Ava turned to her, moving closer to lie her head on Invi's shoulder.   
  
“I feel so much better now. Thank you, Invi.”  
  
Ava's voice was a gentle whisper, relaxed and more energetic than before.   
  
“I'm glad.”   
  
Her heart still beat _fast_ and Invi prayed that Ava didn't take note of that. She always was good with words, but this situation now? She barely could form a normal longer sentence in her head, let alone express anything regarding it in the first place. It didn't help much that Ava's hand was still linked with hers and it didn't bother her at all.  
  
Distractions, distractions …   
  
Reality didn't stop for any of them.  
  
“I … need to tell Ira. About the fight. He needs to know what happened.”   
  
Ava turned her gaze to the ceiling again, clenching her hands. Of course this was coming, there was no denying it – the sudden shift of this dreamy situation back to the harsh reality came fast and Ava let out a deep breath.  
  
“I know. I just … wish we all can go back to like it was before. Before the Master … before he-”  
  
“Ava -” Invi stopped before she said anything more. It would only make things worse than they already were if she continued.   
  
So, she just held onto her, giving her the comfort she needed. She swept a thumb over Ava's back of her hand, notably calming her down at least a bit. It wasn't much, but it was the best she could do.  
  
She knew how much Ava missed the Master, how close she followed the Master's teachings, how much she wished for him to come back and continue teaching them. But it would never happen, and Ava knew that – now that the imbalance between them grew more and more, wishing for the past to come back was a normal reaction.   
  
It hurt Invi to see Ava like that.  
  
Though the silence between them was short-lived as a knock came from the other side of the room, making Ava jump in her position. Promptly she let go of Invi's hand and sat up in the bed, turning her head to the door where the knock came from.   
  
“M-Master Ava … !” A muffled, high-pitched voice echoed beyond the door, but became clearer as the door slid open. “Master Ava!”  
  
Ava leaned forward. “Chirithy?”   
  
The small creature hopped forward in tiny steps, almost too fast for its small legs. It dashed through the room and jumped onto the bed right onto Ava's lap, catching its breath as it waved with its arms.   
  
But it stopped in its tracks as it saw Invi lying beside her.  
  
“Master Invi! I … didn't know-”  
  
“It's okay, Chirithy.” Ava reached out to the small Spirit and scratched the side of its head. “What brings you here? Is something the matter?”  
  
“It's Master Gula! … He found Master Aced and is headed straight his way.”  
  
Ava gasped. “Oh no.”  
  
Invi beside her tried to sit up as well now, but flinched as the still lingering pain didn't let her go any further and sank back again, only grabbing Ava's hand again. “Ava, this isn't good. Gula may only worsen the situation as it already is.”  
  
“I know, I -” Ava sank her head. Reality was catching up too fast, she had to do _something._ “Chirithy, lead the way. I will follow you shortly.”  
  
“Okay!” Chirithy nodded and jumped from the bed, hopping towards the door and out of the room again.  
  
Ava bit her lip and moved to the edge of the bed, away from Invi, setting her feet down to slip into her boots again. “Invi, I'm sorry -”   
  
“No, it's okay.” Invi stopped her before she could say anything else. “Go, Ava. You're the only one who can save this situation.”  
  
She nodded before she stood up then. “Right.”   
  
From one moment to another their cozy atmosphere was broken and Ava already felt the lack of warmth in her heart from leaving Invi behind. When or where she would experience such warmth again she didn't know – the only thing she was aware of was she still had one thing to do here.  
  
She turned to Invi again and leaned down to her, holding in a second before she laid her lips on Invi's cheek, feeling the surprise under Invi's skin. Invi didn't flinch, nor did she stopped Ava in doing it – instead she reached out to her and cupped her cheek in one hand, stroking over her smooth skin that let Ava lean into her.  
  
They didn't need to say anything, everything was said and done without words from this morning on.  
  
Ava shuffled away again and took a deep breath, averting her gaze from Invi as she turned around and made her way to the door. She had to leave, otherwise she wouldn't be able to catch Gula and she would never forgive herself if that happened.  
  
“Ava.” Invi called out as she reached the door. She stopped and turned around one last time. “May your heart be your guiding key.”  
  
Ava smiled and clenched her hand into a fist, holding it over her heart. The warmth came back and she knew if she believed in it, it would stay there as long as she wished.  
  
“Thank you, Invi.”  
  
With these last words Ava left the room, running after her Chirithy to delay the inevitable. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for more than 2 years and started before Back Cover even came out. Now that KH3 comes closer, I just wanted to finish this, because I just really love these two.


End file.
